Sidra
] Summary Sidra is the God of Destruction of Universe 9, the Angel Mojito being his Attendant. Sidra is described as being very indecisive and hardly destroying anything. To the point where his kai, Roh stated that Frieza would make a better God of Destruction than him. This attitude of his contributing to Universe 9 being the lowest ranked in the multiverse. He's also shown to be kinder than his kai, objecting to Basil's treatment of Buu as he felt it was too harsh. Despite this, Sidra agrees to sabotage Universe 7 and send assassins after Goku and Frieza, which they defeat effortlessly. Afterwards, Frieza attempts to make a deal to join Universe 9's team. Unlike Roh, Sidra was very enthusiastic about Frieza betraying U7 and joining U9. Insisting that if Frieza were to betray them as well, he'd just destroy him, which Roh doubted would be so easy. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Sidra Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction of Universe 9 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Martial Arts Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Likely Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, and harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Power Bestowal (Granted assassins his "Energy of Destruction", which seems to hold existence erasing properties), Cosmic Awareness, Resistant to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), and Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (A fight between two Gods of Destruction can result in the destruction of two universes. Should be comparable or superior to Toppo, who was capable of warping the infinite World of Void, and is himself comparable a limit-broken Vegeta, who was capable of fighting competently with a held-back Jiren, stated several times to be the strongest foe in Dragon Ball history and surpassing the likes of even an incomplete Infinite Zamasu), can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul and erasing them from existence. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Sidra should be faster than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and roughly in the same league as the likes of Beerus and Champa) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with shockwaves and ki blasts. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As a God of Destruction, Sidra is likely to be extremely skilled in combat, being unrivaled in his universe short of Mojito. However, he is prone to overthinking things, leading to him being incredibly indecisive in his duty. Weaknesses: Sidra is very indecisive and unwilling to destroy things. If the Kaioshin of Universe 9 is destroyed, Sidra will die as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2